A Day To Remember
by Smart Kira
Summary: Eileen remembers the day Mordecai proposed to her so tell me what you think and review.


A Day To Remember

Eileen was lying in bed with her bedside table light on staring at her engagement ring that Mordecai gave her. Shining it in the bedside table light watching the light bounce off the baby blue diamond that sat on a simple gold band. Eileen still couldn't believe it she was more than overjoyed when Mordecai proposed she loves him so much and best of all she remembers how it all happened.

One day everything at the park was the same as usual. Benson was giving orders to the rest of the houseguests, as the houseguests disbursed to do their jobs. Benson turned around and saw Mordecai and Rigby still standing their not doing their jobs. Going as red as a tomato Benson began to yell at the pair "I thought I told you two to pick up the trash around the park!" "Um Benson there is something I want to ask you" Mordecai said. "What is it!" Benson said still yelling. "I was wondering if I could do extra work around the park so I could have the weekend off" Mordecai said all the while scratching the back of his neck. Rigby at this point had fainted, because his best friend Mordecai wanted more work.

Benson then said "Uh yeah do you have plans Mordecai?" "Yeah I do Benson" was Mordecai's replied. As the pair was talking they paid no attention to Rigby who was still passed out on the ground. "You know that girl I've been dating at the coffee shop" Mordecai asked Benson. "Oh yes Margaret" Benson asked Mordecai. "No its Eileen" Mordecai replied. "Oh" Benson simply replied. Looking around to make sure no one was coming once he was sure Mordecai then took out a little black box and opened it to show Benson inside was a baby blue diamond sitting on a gold band. Benson's eyes went wide and whistling like he had seen a girl. "So what do you plan on doing?" Benson said shortly thereafter. "Well I plan on taking her to a fancy restaurant that I made reservations for" Mordecai started to say then he continued on by saying "then come back to the park and under the moon and the stars and propose" Mordecai finished by saying. Benson just smiled and said "my lips are sealed and yes you can have the weekend off Mordecai. Mordecai just smiled and began to walk away when Benson said "Oh and Mordecai good luck." Mordecai just smiled and watch Benson walk away. Mordecai then proceed to wake Rigby up from his fainted spell. After waking up Rigby the two of them picked the trash up around the park, Mordecai even put up with all of Rigby's complaining and whining. The two didn't even mess around even though Rigby wanted too but at Mordecai's insistence he didn't.

So finally after a week of doing extra jobs for Benson. Mordecai is beat but luckily for him it was Friday and tomorrow was Saturday the day he was going to pick Eileen up and take her to the fancy restaurant. Just when Mordecai was about to pick up the phone to call Eileen, when suddenly Benson tossed his car keys into Mordecai's lap. As Mordecai holds Benson's car keys in his hands, Benson says "Since you're going to a fancy restaurant with Eileen I don't think going in the cart won't look right." As Benson said this he had a smile on his face, "thanks Benson I'll take good care of your car I promise really" Mordecai replied. Still smiling Benson nodded his head and left the room.

Still in a slight bit of a daze Mordecai snaps out of it really quickly, Mordecai then thought since he was going to propose to Eileen under the moon and stars maybe they could sleep in a tent for some privacy. Mordecai then went to find Benson and ask him if it was alright to set a tent out the back he said it was. So then Mordecai raced back into the living room and picked up the phone to call Eileen. After two rings Eileen "Hello." "Hey Eileen it's me Mordecai" Mordecai said. "MORTY!" Eileen shrieked Mordecai had to pull the phone away from his ear. After a few minutes Mordecai then said "Listen Eileen I want you to get dressed up because I am taking you to a fancy restaurant." "Ooh what the special occasion" Eileen asked Mordecai. Chuckling you'll see said Mordecai. "Don't disappoint me Morty" Eileen said as she hung up the phone. But before she did Mordecai said "I won't don't you worry." As Mordecai hung the phone up he then went to get the tent and set it up for tomorrow nights events. Once he did Mordecai went to bed early so he would be well rested for tomorrow.

Eileen however after she got off the phone with her boyfriend. Went straight to her bedroom to look for something to wear for tomorrow. "Morty said he was taking me to a fancy restaurant" Eileen thought to herself as she looked through her closet for something to wear, suddenly she sees a dress she never even knew she had it was a little black dress with red trim. Smiling to herself Eileen left the dress out and got ready for bed, so she'd be good and rested for tomorrow. The next day came too quickly for Eileen and Mordecai but they couldn't wait for it either. Finally the time came for Mordecai to pick up Eileen so he got into Benson's car and drove to Eileen's apartment, once he got to Eileen's apartment she was waiting outside for him. When Eileen got into the car she asks him "where did you get the car?" "Benson let me borrow it" Mordecai replied. The two drove to the restaurant and had a wonderful time together. Mordecai however towards the end of dinner was beginning to feel nervous, "What if she says no. No that's just crazy she loves me" Mordecai thought to himself. Eileen notices that something is wrong with Mordecai. The two heads back to the park and then gets out of the car pocketing Benson's car keys. Eileen and Mordecai made their way to the backyard of the park. The moon and stars shone ever so brightly. Grasping Eileen's hands in his own Mordecai takes a deep breath and says "Eileen you know how much I love you right." "Yeah" Eileen said she thought Mordecai was going to break up with her. Fearing the worst sucked in a breath. Eileen and Mordecai locked eye to eye. Eileen's hand quickly flew to her mouth as she watched Mordecai get down on one knee. "Morty" Eileen says in a whisper she was sure that it was going to be carried by the wind. "Eileen you make me feel whole away Margret never did. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife" Mordecai asks her. With tears almost coming out of her eyes Eileen says "Yes." Mordecai smiling from ear to ear slipped the ring on Eileen's finger. Then the pair slept under the stars but in the tent of course.


End file.
